videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon RPG Battle
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai CD Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Revolution |genre = RPG Fighting |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E10+ for Everyone 10+ |media = }} Digimon RPG Battle is an RPG Fighting game based on the anime series Digimon Adventure developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, and Bandai CD Revolution. The game isn't only an RPG game, it also has some fighting elements, which only happens when you start battling against a Digimon. The Bandai CD Revolution version uses animated cutscenes made by the creators of the original anime series. The original japanese and english voice actors play their characters respectively, but the english version uses some different voice actors for some of the characters just to match the original japanese version. Story The story takes place after the first season of Digimon Adventure, the digidestineds are back in their home in Japan. But then, an evil Digimon "Witchmon" (from Digimon Fusion, but is a female in this game) invalids Japan and wants to destroy the digidestineds. So Taichi calls for the Digimon from the Digital World to come back to the human world to battle Witchmon. Around the end of the game, Witchmon gets defeated but then comes back to life in her second form. And to make things tough, she turns the digidestineds Digimon back to their Rookie forms. Just when the digidestineds were about to be defeated, both Leomon and Ogremon come into the human world and defeat Witchmon together. The digidestineds thank both Leomon and Ogremon for saving them, and Japan gets restored back to how the way it was by Gennai himself. And the digidestineds all go on a vacation to a theme park to end it all. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other RPG games, but the battle stages are different. When you start a battle against a Digimon, the game changes to a 2D style battle arena (similar to MIghty Morphan Power Ranger: The Movie on Sega Genesis). Voice Actors (Bandai CD Revolution only) Japanese : Toshiko Fujita as Taichi : Youto Kazama as Yamato : Yuko Mizutani as Sora : Umi Tenjin as Koushiro : Ai Maeda as Mimi : Masami Kikuchi as Joe : iroko Konishi as Takeru : Kae Araki as Hikari : Ai Nagano as Witchmon : Hiroaki Hirata as Leomon : Hisao Egawa as Ogremon : Joji Yanami as Gennai English : Tiffany Grant as Taichi : Chris Patton as Yamato : Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora : Kath Soucie as Koushiro : Philece Sampler as Mimi : Greg Ayres as Joe : Wendee Lee as Takeru : Lara Jill Miller as Hikari : Rachael Lillis as Witchmon : Paul St. Peter as Leomon : Beau Billingslea as Ogremon : Mike Reynolds as Gennai Box Art Digimon RPG Battle Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Digimon RPG Battle Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Digimon RPG Battle Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Revolution version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:RPG Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games